The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to dynamic timing update techniques for wireless devices.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, or a New Radio (NR) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or access network nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
In some wireless communications, such as internet of things (IoT) communications, a device (e.g., a UE, a low cost (LC) IoT device) may transition between coverage enhancement (CE) modes depending on channel conditions, power consumption, or other factors. When a device transitions from a normal coverage CE Mode (e.g., CE Mode A) to an extended coverage CE Mode (e.g., CE Mode B), the device may retain the wakeup interval values of CE Mode A until the next update procedure is performed. In some cases, a device operating according to CE Mode A wakes up more frequently than when operating according to CE Mode B, and as a result, there may be additional power drain when a device operates using CE Mode A wakeup interval values while in CE Mode B. More efficient techniques for reducing power drain are desired.